Impossible Love by Dayku(Translated)
by HALODSDESTINYTRANS
Summary: Impossible Love by Dayku:"A little story of Pearl before the events of the movie" Rio ", based on the image" Jewel and the Snake "- explicit sexual content(Check out original Dayku story)


*"Impossible Love"*

/The Story/

/Pearl and Nagash/

It was a beautiful day in Rio jungles de janeiro, all birds were doing their daily chores, parents caring for their children and fed them, but also of the birds also had a host of predators lurking, there was a predator very special, called Perla, it was a beautiful blue, very sensual macaw, but behind all that beauty, a hunter was hiding, since childhood, had to learn to survive alone in the jungle, and opt for the path of violence, she became very violent bird hunting and others to not have competition, but what she did not know they had other hunters ... and she trasformaría in the dam

Pearl felt empty inside, alone, with no one to accompany him or to show him love, she increasingly felt that his life became more and more miserable without a reason to live, the idea of suicide he was Playing Nice

Pearl was quiet, had left his work as a hunter for a while, and because of fatigue and heat, decided to go to a bath taken in a small spring, she dipped her body in the water, enjoying its freshness, fortunately, no one was around he could spy, the truth was that it was a very dangerous area of the forest, had many predators, was not a place to go to rest

Not far from there, there was a snake, his name was Nagash, a great and mighty serpent, green in color, had red eyes ... and very sharp and dangerous teeth because just one bite, spilling its deadly poison This snake was looking for prey, but had been a bad day, if he had no luck, went to his favorite lake to rest a bit, maybe swim was going to clear the mind, in that lake had good experiences was likely to go there, your luck will change

Approached the lake, very quietly, and I saw something that caught his attention was a beautiful blue macaw bathing Nagash watch her for a moment, for a moment, I am enchanted by her beauty, was one of the most beautiful I have ever seen both was that the watch started to like, stomach roared him if he should make an important decision

- /"Wow ... it's beautiful ... I had never seen such a beautiful macaw"/- Nagash thought - /"damn it, is so beautiful that could ... rape ... no ... that's unnatural? is very beautiful, I think I had ever felt that way about anyone ... not even for another snake, but I'm too hungry ... although it is beautiful, it is also tempting ... I want to taste your flesh "/

Nagash scooted and dived into the water very quietly, slowly approaching its prey, but it began to move, he moved to the edge of the lake to dry, followed Nagash and began stalking

Perla was drying, ignoring the danger, began to look at the sky, thought for a moment, had never felt such peace, but suddenly, something attacked her, a serpent came out of the water very fast, Perla I fail to react in seconds, she felt her body felt the constriction, she had fallen prey to a snake, had no escape now

But over a time, Pearl is strange, he thought the snake bite and inject him with all the venom, and so die quickly, but was not, nor felt that contrition was lethal, rather, it was as if the snake was friendly hugging, snake brought his head to the Pearl, and stayed a while watching

- "And well ... you're going to kill me or at me?" - Perla said

- "I do not even ..." - Nagash said as he felt the heat of Pearl, and felt her soft feathers

- "You can finish this quickly ..." - Pearl distressed said - "and I want to end my miserable life"

- "Why do you say that?" - Nagash wonder - "You are beautiful, is a girl like you should not be begging for your life?"

- "And you say that?" - Perla said angrily - "do not even know me and you tell me what I should or should not do"

- "Shhh, shhh silence" - said Nagash silencing Perla - "Remember that at any time can suffocate or kill you with my venom ... be kind, and now you're all mine"

- "Then why do not you kill me and you?" - Asked confused Perla

- "... Because I feel so guilty to murder so pretty bird" - Nagash said as he watched Pearl - "and less if you feel so distressed"

- "Then that got me?"

- "Because I want to make you feel better" - said Nagash showing a sympathetic face

- "And how will you do that?" - Perla wonder a little nervous, had turned red because of flushing, no one showed much affection does, this snake was helping her cope

- "You just relax ..." - Nagash said giving a tender kiss on the cheek Perla -? "Feel better"

- "A little" - Perla said he felt fine by the show of affection

- "By the way, my name is Nagash ..." - said the snake appearing - "and your beautiful, what's your name?"

- "Pearl ..." - said as he felt the whole body of Nagash moved, not strangled, otherwise caressed

- "Pearl ... you know ... you're beautiful, I will help you to make you feel better" - said romantically Nagash

- "I still do not understand how you do that?" - Curious and playful wonder Perla, I have not acted in this way makes

Nagash kiss Perla carefully loosen his fangs avoid the lethal poison, and stuck his long tongue inside Perla, to the depths of her throat

- "Wow, that was amazing" - she marveled Perla, after finishing the kiss

- "And it's just the beginning ... Perla, to make you feel better, there is only one way ... love - Nagash said very seductively while stroking his tail

Pearl was lost for a moment in the words of Nagash, the idea that a snake was to love her crazy, but she was enjoying

- "You want ... make love to me?" - Asked Pearl, very timidly

- "Delighted" - said while kissing again with Pearl

Nagash moved his member and began to introduce it into the cloaca of Pearl, it was strange, because his whole body slid to reach your area of desire

- "MMMMM, Nagash ... that was very rich" - said Pearl after the first attack

- "Pearl ... if you're too hot too ..." - said as he kept ramming the macaw

- "Ohhh Nagash MMMMMM"

- "You like?"

- "MMMMM MMMMM" - Pearl moaned

- "I wonder if you liked?" - Asked while giving harder to Pearl

- "MMMM MMMMM love Meee"

Nagash began to penetrate ever deeper, stretching his tongue to lick the peak Perla, while this moaning by the amount of lunges I was getting, so it was several minutes the

- "MMMMMMM MMMMMM SII" - Pearl moaned - "Nagash, will explode"

- "I'm too ..." - said Nagash announcing its climax

- "Sorry ... sorry ..." - Pearl said as he felt the semen inside Nagash was everywhere, the snake released strong jets of liquid within genetic Perla, was far and she could not contain it all, if that spread out, Nagash had a good sex session Perla, and then began to kiss his dear friend

- "... Do you feel better?" - Nagash wonder stroking Perla

- "If Nagash ... ooh, that was amazing .. and I feel much better" - said Perla very happy, all the pains disappeared, by the show of affection of Nagash, the sex was amazing and could improve the mood

- "You want to feel even better?" - Said Nagash

- "What you mean" - said Perla confused - "you mean more sex?"

- "A lot more ..." - Nagash said with a smile - "snakes can spend hours having sex ... what do you think?"

Pearl thought for a moment, then let out a smile

- "Good ... I'm your prey ... can you do as you please"

then Nagash returned to give many sections of sex Perla, ended about six times, filling Perla fully, all that no deviation in four hours, after that, they both were lying on the bank of the lake, talking and kissing, Perla felt very warm with Nagash, he was not so long ago, it felt great and wanted to kiss her on the cheek, while the rest, after a nap, woke up and leave Nagash release Perla, but she did not want that, if it were her, she would live with

- "And why not?" - Perla wonder Nagash

- "Raiding too risky, you attack my friends, and yours, I would fear"

- "And does it matter?"

- "Perlita, glad you live, but you must understand that ours is an impossible love"

- "Nagash ... but I ... I feel so lonely ... I have nobody, my life is very sad and empty that was why I wanted to kill myself, but if I'm with you, I will not"

- "Pearl's why ... life has given you another chance, I should kill you and eat you, but now I gave you a new reason to live, you must move on, find new happy memories, forget the sorrows, life is too short to waste it "

- "And you want to do?"

- "You're happy"

spent a few moments in silence

- "I see you again?" - Hopeful wonder Perla, was arranging his feathers after much sex she stay all disheveled

Nagash was silent and began looking at the horizon

- "Come on ... tell me, I will we see you?" - More playful Perla said, he loved that moment of passion she had with the serpent, even love was started, whether it's a love of a snake macaw

- "... If ever you feel sad ... come here" - said with a smile - "I will come every day, and I'll wait"

- "I never thought I'd say this, but I think I love being with a snake"

- "And I thought I would never be with a macaw would be so great"

- "I will come tomorrow" - Pearl assure

- "I'm going to wait"

After that, the odd couple with a long kiss goodbye and retired Pearl flying while Nagash saw as he walked away, the next day, Nagash was waiting all day Pearl ... but did not appear

Nagash thought the worst, it is likely that Pearl committed suicide, as she had thought, or could fall victim to a predator and was now dead, and could not think of more, but continued waiting patiently

Nagash looking to Perla, but did not find, spent 14 months, and every day, Nagash was the lake, hoping someday rencontrarse with beautiful blue macaw, but this never appeared

Good day, Nagash was walking through the jungle and suddenly hear as many birds singing, I lift up at the sky and saw many birds were dancing and singing happy tunes

/Come All Birds / /With This Special Canto / /'s All / /Pure Joy / /Let Carnival / / /Sol Y Luna also / /Go Rhythm / /Love And Passion / /Do What We also Doing This Thing That Burns / / /Draw near At Heat / / /A Companion / /Magically Rio (In Rio) / /Party and More (And More) / /You Know What Comes / /A Swan In Another Place (Another Place) / /Rio (Rio) And I say Something More (Something More) / /Not Feeling it You frequent / /And That's The Plain Truth/

/Come All Bird / /Special / /Moon And Stars / /pluck Las Penas / /love Carnival/

Nagash then am amazed to see Perla happy singing and dancing, and was amazed to see a more blue macaw like her, with three small pups

/Tell Love In The Jungle / /Wild And Real / /Being Together / /For Our Home Is / /Magically In Rio (river) / /Peace Is And More (And More / /) Unknown Having / /A Swan In Another Place/

/I'm The King Of Giving They / /The Sovereign King The King / /Of The Birds Flying Side / /But The Side Side/

/We Love All The Samba / /(Samba Love) / /Feel In The Heart / /(I Am King, La Samba) / /Beauty And Love / /is Pure participation / /Doy In My Dreams Since Rio (Rio) / /say Something More (Something More) / /Just feel 's / /Elsewhere/

Nagash observe how happy I was Perla, next to a male of his species, and had even had children, definitely his life had changed, after so long was finally Perla, it was not the same, now it was a girl full and happy life, and even with a family

Nagash disappeared from there, glad to see happy Perla, he had met, the Pearl encourage to go ahead, that this life is full of happy things, forget the punishment and move on, showing him a smile to the destination ...

... And that was exactly what made Pearl

*/END/*


End file.
